Adam Spires
Adam Spires: ''At least now I'm lucky enough to find a girl who isn't eyeing me with raised eyebrows.'' Hermione Granger: ''Why would I do that anyway?'' Adam and Hermione on Adam's nature. Adam Spires is a half-blood wizard born on 12 July 1980. He was raised as a Muggle boy until he discovered he was a wizard aged 11. He was friends with Alfie, Sam and Sayef at Muggle school and was sorted into Gryffindor. He was known for being chased everywhere by girls. In the first year, Adam helped defeat the Mountain Troll on Hallowe'en, while also blocking Draco Malfoy from entering the Chamber of the Philosopher's Stone. In the second year, Adam helped in the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets. In the third year, Adam helped stop the Dementors from Kissing Sirius Black, and also became Gryffindor Chaser as a substitute for Katie Bell. In the fourth year, Adam didn't have a major role. In the fifth year, Adam joined the Order of the Phoenix and helped found the D.A. He also helped battle the Inquisitorial Squad and battled in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In the sixth year, he helped Harry locate a Horcrux and also battled in the Battle of Astronomy Tower. In the seventh year, he spied on Hogwarts and battled in the Battle of Hogwarts. Physical appearance He had long, blonde hair and was quite skinny, but lots of girls fancied him. Personality and traits He was a bit of a joker and he helped Fred and George Weasley develop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He was usually very relaxed, but when angry, he was very angry. Magical abilities and skills Magical aptitude: Adam was only good at offensive spells, but despite that, he had 8 O.W.Ls with 2 Outstandings. Non-verbal and wandless magic: Adam could do Expelliarmus ''and ''Crucio ''without saying the incantation, but nevered mastered wandless magic until taught by Hermione aged 24. Duelling: Adam did remarkably well at duelling, only just losing to Sayef, and he mastered ''Crucio ''and ''Petrificus Totalus ''early in his sixth year. He also mastered ''Avada Kedavra ''in time for the Battle of Hogwarts, where he killed Dolores Umbridge. Defence Against The Dark Arts: Adam mastered many defensive/advantage-giving spells, such as the Body-Bind Curse, Jelly-Legs Jinx, Impediment Jinx, and the Petrifying Curse ''Petrificus Totalus. Charms: The only charm Adam mastered was the Memory Charm, but was able to cast a successful Patronus in his third year. Potions: Adam managed to brew a Veritaserum and Polyjuice Potion with help from Sayef and eventually brewed a Luck Potion. Transfiguration: Despite never becoming an Animagi, he was quite good at Transfiguration, and even once transfigured a bus into a pillow by accident, trying to hit a lamppost. Dark charms: Adam was good at Dark magic and was able to cast all 3 Unforgivable Curses in the seventh year. Apparition: Adam passed his Apparition test third in Gryffindor, and once Apparated from Australia to the UK. Herbology: Adam was extremely talented at Herbology, and gave Dobby the Gillyweed Harry needed in the fourth year. Logical thinking and intelligence: Adam had 'average' intelligence, but as said by Alastor Moody:' he had a sharp mind that, combined with the correct skill, could do great things'. Quidditch: Adam was decent at Quidditch, and once played as Gryffindor Chaser. Possesions Sycamore wand: Adam had a 12' Sycamore dragon heartstring core wand, which was excellent for Curses, but was terrible at healing magic Foe Glass: Given to him by Alastor Moody in the sixth year, he still uses it as an Auror to track down Dark wizards. Owl: It's name is unknown, but Adam's owl came in handy when sending Sirius Black food in the fourth year. Dress robes: They were used both at the Yule Ball, and at his wedding. Relationships Bailey Adam and Bailey got on very well, as they shared a room in the Gryffindor common room. They often walked along together, and Bailey was his best man at hs wedding. They were best friends along with Sayef, and were often seen together in the hall, despite Adam's popularity. Sayef Ahmed Adam and Sayef were best friends all throughout Hogwarts years, and, despite Sayef being a Slytherin, both members of the D.A and Order of The Phoenix. Sayef also helped Adam a lot in Potions, allowing Adam to take them in N.E.W.T levels. Hermione Granger Despite them not being very close, Adam liked Hermione, but had no romantic feelings for her (as both Alfie and Sam suspected he did) but he did battle with her four times (1996, 1997, 1998 and 2021). He and Hermione remained friends in adulthood. Harry Potter Adam and Harry were good friends, although after learning Harry's backstory he felt 'kind of sorry' for him, a thing Harry found quite annoying, despite feeling sorry for himself. They were very good friends, though, and battled together five times, as well as being co-founders of Dumbledore's Army and members of the Order of the Phoenix. They remained friends into adulthood, where they battled together in the Battle of Platform 9 3/4, and the Battle of 2021 Hogwarts. =